Toy Soldier
by sabresrthebest
Summary: A bit of nonsense starring everyone's favorite Lord......


**Disclaimer: This is a little drabble of silliness. It is not meant to be offensive.**

**I don't own Edrington…although sometimes I wish I did. Hehe. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**~*~*~*~ Toy Soldier ~*~*~*~**

Lord Alexander Edrington sat in a large, red armchair in front of a blazing fire.

"Tea, sir?" a servant offered.

With the wave of a hand, he dismissed the woman, allowing him to think. He was thankful he had a short leave from the army, and wanted to figure out how to make himself a better commander.

"Eureka!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers before rising from the armchair and wandering into the washroom. If he was to make himself a better commander, he needed to _look_ like a commander.

After lighting the candles hanging from the ceiling, he centered himself in front of the mirror. Clearing his throat, he straightened his back, standing tall.

As he looked, he couldn't figure out what he didn't like, so he called one of his assistants in to help.

"In all honesty, sir, I think it is the smile."

Edrington was puzzled: "Really?" He had always liked his smile, and never thought it could have that effect.

"Yes. It makes you look like a softie."

"Hmmm……" the young man trailed. He began to make faces in the mirror, in hopes that he wouldn't look so soft.

"There! That's the one!" the servant exclaimed.

Edrington's face was set in a stern, tight-lipped frown. "Hmm HM?"

"Sir?"

Edrington smacked his forehead with his palm: "Hm Hmmm."

"Sir, are you quite alright?"

Edrington, who was still trying to hold his face in that position, groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"What, sir?"

Finally letting his face go, Edrington shook his head: "Nothing."

"If I may inquire, why were you 'hm' –ing, sir?"

"Never mind."

"Right. Can I get you anything, sir?"

"A Sherry would be nice."

Dipping his head, the servant left to fetch his drink, leaving Edrington still practicing in the mirror.

Moments later, the man returned.

"How's this?" Edrington asked, spinning around.

"Oh!" the man jumped in fright.

"What _now_?!"

"That's much too scary sir."

"I thought that was the point."

"It is, sir," the man began, "but you don't want your own troops running away from you."

Edrington went back to his original face: "Much better, sir. Your drink."

"Place it there."

The servant did as ordered. "Will you be requiring anything else?"

"No."

For the next few weeks, Edrington spent time in the mirror everyday practicing his face. He was certain that when he returned to the army, he would be taken more seriously.

Finally, the glorious day came. Calling in his servant, he got ready. When he mounted his stallion, he turned to the man: "How do I look?"

"Absolutely frightening, sir."

"Good. I will take my leave."

With a click of his tongue, Edrington put his horse into motion before cantering off.

The high-pitched drone of whistles welcomed Edrington aboard a Navy ship.

"Welcome to the _Indefatigable_, Major Edrington." A young man said. The major studied the lad, who looked no more than a boy.

Using the face he practiced, he said: "Hmmmm."

"Horatio Hornblower, sir."

"Mister Hornblower, it would be wise of you to address me as 'My Lord'."

Hornblower looked taken aback, but nevertheless responded: "Yes, my Lord."

"Good."

With that, Edrington walked towards Captain Pellew to receive orders.

A still shocked Hornblower was joined by his friend Archie Kennedy.

"How much you want to bet that his royal highness practices that face in front of a mirror daily?" Archie joked.

"Horatio cracked a smile: "I'd bet my life on it."

After Edrington was shown to his cabin, and was surely alone, he went to the washroom and studied his face.

"Perfect. I was worried about it holding up."

Hornblower and Kennedy, who were standing outside the door snickered.

"You owe me, Horatio."

Hornblower shook his head: "What can I say, you're always right, Archie."

"I thought you would have picked that up by now."

Horatio smiled and laughed nervously. "I'm going to leave now."

"You'd better."

A little drabble because I was bored. For right now it is a one shot, but if I decide to add, it might turn in to something more.


End file.
